Súper Titán
by schezar
Summary: Típico cliché dónde Eren es un super héroe, Levi la damisela en peligro y viven muchas aventuras. Ereri.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ¿errores de redacción?

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _Era una noche lluviosa, los truenos secundaban los relámpagos que iluminaban la oscura habitación donde un pequeño niño se hacía bolita en su cama escondiéndose debajo de las cobijas mientras sollozaba asustado intentando reprimir su llanto._

 _Un nuevo trueno retumbo en la habitación y el pequeño infante salió corriendo a buscar a su madre para sentirse seguro._

 _\- Mami, mami – abrió la puerta el pequeño y corrió a la cama de su madre – tengo miedo – se aferro fuertemente a la hermosa mujer._

En el edificio de la facultad de química se escucho una enorme explosión que alerto a todos los estudiantes de la prestigiosa universidad de Sina, los cuales se alejaron corriendo asustados. Afortunadamente el edificio se encontraba casi solo, sí, solo había un estudiante el cual quedo atrapado en la azotea del edificio que se estaba incendiando.

Un chico esbelto, algo bajo de estatura, cabello negro y ojos plateados se encontraba arriba del edificio que estaba en llamas; la puerta se había atascado por lo que era imposible abrirla y aunque la hubiese podido abrir de nada le serviría puesto que el edificio estaba ardiendo en llamas. Ya no había escapatoria… el joven maldijo internamente su suerte.

En la parte baja una chica enmascarada hacia destrozos; al parecer ella fue la causante de todo ese alboroto. Las personas corrían asustadas de ella, tenía una fuerza superhumana. Arrojaba los automóviles lo más lejos que pudiera, golpeaba los edificios haciéndoles grandes agujeros. Todo estaba fuera de control hasta que…

\- Detente ahí villano – un chico musculoso, cabello largo, ojos dorados y con traje de malla (muy ajustado a su cuerpo) apareció llamando la atención de esa chica y logrando que las personas se sintieran felices de verlo.

" _es súper Titán"_ exclamo alegre la muchedumbre.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – grito la chica.

\- Yo soy súper Titán y he venido a detenerte.

\- Que nombre tan ridículo – al decir eso le pego una patada en la espinilla y rápidamente le pego otra en los pies haciendo que callera al suelo – en ese caso yo soy _Titán Girl_ – sonrió a través de la máscara se pudo divisar la pequeña sonrisa – nos vemos mocoso – sin decir más y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a súper Titán, la mujer desapareció como llego dejando una cortina de humo.

\- Demonios, es muy rápida – dijo rascándose la cabeza súper Titán.

\- Eren, no tienes tiempo de pensar en eso – el chico escucho una voz en su cabeza – soy yo Armin - *face palm* siempre pasaba lo mismo con su amigo, se comunicaba telepáticamente con él y el otro se desorientaba.

\- Ahhhhhhh… hola Armin – saludo como si lo estuviese viendo.

\- Concéntrate Eren, debes apagar el incendio del edificio – grito en la mente del chico para que reaccionara – además hay una persona en la azotea del edificio, debes ayudarle – dijo exasperado el rubio.

Al escuchar eso súper Titán salió volando rápidamente y entro al edificio apagando el incendio con su aliento congelante. Vio como las paredes estaban a punto de colapsar cuando recordó que una persona se encontraba en la parte de arriba; se apresuro a subir y cuando llego a la azotea ahí lo miro, un pequeño cuerpo tirado en el piso y manchado de humo negro. Se apresuro a llegar a él para tomarlo en brazos haciendo que reaccionara al instante y entonces lo vio…

Los ojos más hermosos que nunca antes había visto, un color plata, no se miraban mal, eran simplemente hermosos, entreabrió los labios un poco por la fatiga de haber respirado tanto humo y comenzó a toser. Esos labios se miraban tan apetecibles, el leve carmín de ellos contrastaban perfectamente con esa piel tan blanca y tersa como la porcelana.

\- Te encuentras bien? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a súper Titán.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundido el lindo chico.

\- En la escuela, hubo un incendio y entonces t-tú te quedaste atrapado aquí arriba entonces yo te salve así que bueno ¿estás bien? – tenía que admitirlo, estaba realmente nervioso.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas vestido así? – puso cara de confundido.

\- Yo soy súper Titán y bueno este es mi traje – se sonrojo.

\- Te ves muy fuerte – el chico coloco sus manos en el pecho de súper Titán haciendo que el corazón de este se acelerara – gracias por haberme salvado – se puso de puntitas y coloco sus labios sobre los del súper héroe en un beso tan dulce que logro hacer latir su corazón a mil por hora. Cuando el beso finalizo el chico volvió a desmayarse y súper Titán aprovecho para llevarlo al hospital más cercano para que lo atendieran.

 _ **Extra extra!**_

 _ **Un nuevo enemigo aparece, Súper titán peleo contra titán Girl…**_

 _ **Súper titán encuentra pareja en la escuela y se dieron un beso apasionado…**_

 _ **¿Súper titán engaña a su fiel compañera?**_

En todas las noticias esa era la noticia del día, en la radio, televisión, periódicos, internet… todos, absolutamente todos hablaban de ese beso ¿Quién sería esa chica con la que se beso súper Titán en la azotea del edificio destrozado? Era la pregunta que todos se hacían y que solo 3 personas sabían su identidad.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, esto es algo raro que se me ocurrió mientras trabajaba y dije porque no, y creo tengo la mente retorcida por todo lo que se me ocurrió en un instante u.u

¿Preguntas, comentarios?


	2. Súper Titán

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ¿errores de redacción?

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – la mujer acaricio dulcemente el rostro del pequeño que estaba llorando parado al lado de su cama._

 _\- T-tengo miedo, ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo? – pregunto entre sollozos._

 _\- No tienes por qué tener miedo de los truenos, ellos no te harán daño – sonrió y lo abrazo tiernamente mientras afuera la tormenta se hacía más fuerte – ¿quieres que te cante una canción para que puedas dormir?_

 _\- Si mami, por favor – escondió su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer y la abrazo fuertemente._

 _\- Yo siempre cuidare de ti porque eres mi tesoro más valioso._

\- ¿Qué demonio significa esto Eren Jeager? – grito furiosa una chica de rasgos asiáticos, mientras balanceaba un periódico en el rostro de Eren para que le hiciera caso, pero este estaba embobado recordando el beso que le dieron el día anterior.

\- Déjalo Mikasa, sabes que no tiene remedio cuando se pone a soñar despierto – suspiro Armin, ya que conocía muy bien a sus amigos y sabia que ella no se rendiría hasta que Eren le diera una explicación.

\- Eren te estoy hablando – grito lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención del aludido.

\- ¿Me hablabas a mi? – pregunto confundido.

\- Claro ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? – puso el periódico en su rostro y señalo con el dedo la primera plana donde aparecía una foto de Súper Titán besándose con una persona desconocida.

\- Esto y-yo – comenzó a tartamudear sin saber que decir y poniéndose colorado al recordar cuanto le había gustado ese beso.

\- Ya déjalo Mikasa, tenemos asuntos más importantes – exclamo Armin llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Cierto, tenemos que averiguar acerca de esa chica extraña – comento una chica castaña y acto seguido engullo unas papas fritas.

\- Sasha no deberías estar comiendo en estos momentos – le llamo la atención un castaño.

\- Tampoco deberían dejar entrar a los animales aquí – sonrió Eren al decir eso – Oh, pero si solo es Jean, como tienes la cara de caballo creí que…

\- Ya basta, todos pónganse serios – sonó una voz a través de una pantalla.

\- General Pixis – saludaron todos poniéndose en posición de firmes.

\- Así me gusta – hiso una pausa - ¿Qué es lo que sabemos acerca de este nuevo enemigo?

\- Nada en sí, solo que tiene una fuerza y rapidez superhumana parecida a la de Eren – comento Armin poniéndose serio – además – se quedo pensativo.

\- Además que?! – pregunto Eren al ver lo serio que se puso ese pequeño genio.

\- No fui capaz de leer su mente, una fuerza desconocida no me lo permitió.

\- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – exclamaron todos al unisonó – eso es simplemente imposible.

\- Siiiiiiiii – grito sasha – se supone que esa es tu especialidad.

\- No sé, creo que alguien más fuerte que yo me estaba interceptando, había un tipo de barrera.

\- Eso quiere decir que ella tiene aliados – comento Pixis – necesitamos más información y necesito la consigan rápido.

\- Si señor! – contestaron todos nuevamente al unisonó y acto seguido termino la transmisión.

\- Tendremos que esperar a que aparezcan nuevamente – suspiro Armin, había algo raro detrás de todo esto, lo presentía – estén todos alerta.

Mientras tanto en el sótano de un gran edificio se encontraban reunidas 3 personas.

\- Annie debiste haberte apegado al plan original – comento un chico alto de cabello negro.

\- Berth tiene razón, nuestro jefe se enojara con nosotros por esto – suspiro un chico rubio bastante fornido.

\- Lo sé, realmente lo intente pero con esta nueva droga experimental no puedo controlar del todo mi transformación – lo dijo intentando disculparse, pero por la expresión de su rostro no parecía para nada una disculpa.

\- Si no lo puedes controlar aun entonces no debiste haberla tomado, debiste habernos esperado – suspiro Berthold.

\- Exactamente – sonó una voz enojada abriendo la puerta de par en par – dime Annie, por qué no seguiste mi plan? – alzo su mano y al hacerlo la chica comenzó a elevarse sin poderse mover, los otros dos solo observaban la escena puesto que también estaban inmóviles, su "jefe" era demasiado poderoso, solo esperaban no les hiciera nada – sabes que puedo tomarlo como insubordinación?

\- Yy-o lo siento señor – cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, ya que era alguien que no le importaban mucho las demás personas.

\- Bien, me alegro que sepas cuál es tu lugar en este mundo – sin decir nada más los dejo moverse – no quiero más errores, tengo una misión para ustedes, no me defrauden – se dio la vuelta – después les enviare la información – y como apareció desapareció entre la oscuridad.

\- Annie estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño? – corrieron sus amigos a ver el estado de su amiga.

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente bien – se puso de pie y siguieron consumiendo la nueva droga que les habían facilitado.

Dos días habían pasado de ese incidente en la escuela y Eren no podía apartar de sus pensamientos al chico que le robo un beso, tenía muchas ganas de verlo nuevamente pero al parecer se lo había tragado la tierra. Lo busco por toda la escuela y nada, ningún rastro de él. Pasaba sobre todo por los edificios de ingeniería química esperando verlo de nuevo pero nada, pensó que como estaba en la azotea de ese edificio tal vez ahí podría hallarlo, tal vez estaba estudiando esa carrera; pero al parecer no era así.

\- Vaya, es raro ver por aquí al famoso Eren Jaeger – exclamo una castaña con gafas y bata blanca.

\- Profesora Zoe, ¿Cómo ha estado?

\- Bien, bueno algo contrariada ¿has visto como dejaron mi lindo edificio? Mi laboratorio, mis investigaciones, he perdido mucho – decía mientras lloraba y jaloneaba al castaño.

\- Si, que mala suerte – hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba el cabello – pero lo bueno es que nadie resulto herido.

\- Eso sí, bueno casi nadie – ¿casi nadie? ¿Habría alguien más en ese edificio? Armin solo le dijo que había una persona ¿entonces probablemente ella podría saber quién era ese lindo chico? – pero bueno, eso es otra historia ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos? Es raro verte por aquí, según tu carrera solo llevaba una materia de química la cual te impartí yo en primer año – dijo entre confundida y curiosa.

\- Bueno, este edificio realmente llama la atención, eso es todo – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención o intentando no mostrarle mucha importancia al asunto – pero ¿Por qué dice que casi nadie resulto herido?

\- Sí que eres curioso Eren, bien veras – se quedo pensando un momento y se ajusto sus lentes – ese día olvide unos documentos en mi casa, entonces le pedí al hijo de una amiga que me los trajera y pues al parecer anduvo vagando por la escuela después de habérmelos dado, al final decidió subir a la azotea del edificio – Eren escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía su loca maestra – y quedo atrapado porque la puerta no abría cuando comenzó el incendio y entonces absorbió mucho humo, al parecer no recuerda nada de lo que paso después de que se desmayo, no sabe ni cómo es que despertó en la cama de un hospital – al terminar suspiro.

\- Oh, qué mal ¿pero ahora está bien? – dijo intentando esconder sus ganas de obtener información.

\- Si, al parecer no inhalo tanto humo así que salió a las pocas horas del hospital.

\- ¿Entonces esta aquí en la escuela? – pregunto entusiasmado.

\- No, bueno, creo que no.

\- ¿Por qué no? – se sintió un poco decepcionado.

\- En este momento aun debe estar en la prepa*, el viene solo en las tardes a su curso de pintura.

\- ¿Está en preparatoria? – Eren no lo podía creer, ese chico era solo un niño aun.

\- Si, a penas tiene quince años y como le encanta el arte lo inscribí a clases aquí, puesto que tienen un excelente programa de arte – sonrió – ¿Acaso lo conoces?

\- No, solo me llamo la atención la historia y que entonces ¿un chico es el que se beso con Súper Titán? – intento desviar el tema.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde viste eso? – pregunto entre sorprendida y entusiasmada.

\- Está en todas las noticias – ¿acaso su profesora no veía televisión? Bueno, tampoco es que eso fuera raro en ella.

\- Bueno, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de estar informada, con lo que paso he estado muy ocupada intentando recuperar mis archivos y recordar que es lo que he perdido – dijo esto último casi en un grito que llamo la atención de todos – lo siento – se encogió de hombros – tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él, bueno Eren me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Espere – la sujeto del brazo haciendo que se detuviera y ella lo volteo a ver confusa – si quiere yo puedo ayudarle en lo que tenga que hacer.

\- No quiero aprovecharme de un antiguo estudiante.

\- Para mí no sería problema – contesto el muy entusiasmado.

\- Y tus practicas con tu equipo, tu novia – sonrió con malicia – me imagino has de tener una puesto que tienes a varias chicas detrás de ti… picaron – decía mientras le picaba las costillas haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- No, por ahora no tengo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de esa chica asiática con cara de maniaca asesina que nunca se separa de ti? – volteo a todos lados –por cierto ¿Dónde la dejaste que no la veo?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Mikasa? – la castaña asintió – ella solo es una amiga.

\- Bien, entonces te tomare la palabra – el chico solo sonrió feliz, ella no sabía el por qué de ello pero no le dio mucha importancia.

 **Súper titán.**

Identidad secreta: Eren Jeager.

Edad: 21 años.

Ocupación: estudiante de robótica.

Pasatiempos: jugar futbol americano.

Descripción: hombre delgado (pero marcado), 1.70 m, cabello castaño.

Habilidades: súper fuerza, rapidez, capacidad de volar, aliento congelante.

Dato curioso: cuando esta como Eren tiene ojos color esmeralda y cuando se transforma se tornan de color dorado, además que su cabello crece un poco.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*prepa: preparatoria, lo que sigue de la secundaria.

Yo me imagino a Eren delgadito, pero marcado, bien marcado y que con las mallas se resalten sus músculos, algo así como el hombre araña, súper sexy *-*, no sé porque pero me lo imagino con un traje rojo con amarillo XD, y que se le marquen sus atributos (sus nalguitas y paquete) :O quisiera saber dibujar para hacer un fanart de cómo me lo imagino, bueno lo haré, pero de aquí a que lo suba ya que solo dispongo de mi cel para hacer estas cosas :c

¿Ustedes como se lo imaginan? Mi imaginación va al bara.


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la canción inicial no se de quien sea pero no me pertenece tampoco.

 **Advertencias:** faltas de ortografía, errores de redacción, lenguaje homofóbico.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _\- Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti… tres, cuatro – comenzó a cantar la hermosa mujer pero fue interrumpida._

 _\- Esa no mami, me da miedo – chillo el pequeño._

 _\- Cariño, sabes que Freddy no existe realmente._

 _\- Lo sé mami – hizo una pausa – pero igual me da miedo – oculto su rostro en el pecho de su mama._

 _\- Hay cosas aun peores en este mundo bebé y tú lo sabes bien no?_

 _\- ¿Como mi tío y mi prima?_

 _\- Si cariño, como ellos – el niño apretó sus manitas y sollozo bajo – tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta… cinco seis, coge un crucifijo… siete, ocho, mantente despierto… nueve, diez, nunca más dormirás – así continuo cantando la mujer a su lindo hijo hasta que quedo dormido._

\- Eren necesito estos libros de la biblioteca – pidió la profesora Zoe entregándole una larga lista al castaño, Eren por su parte se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse ofrecido como ayudante de la profesora porque era muy cansado y para colmo no había podido ver nuevamente a ese lindo chico.

Eren fue hasta la biblioteca principal por los libros que le había encargado la maestra, cuando volvió la encontró hablando por celular y parecía preocupada.

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto preocupado al ver el rostro de Zoe.

\- Es sobre Levi – quedo pensativa.

\- ¿Levi? ¿Quién? – ese sería el nombre de ese chico, se emociono.

\- El chico del que estábamos hablando el otro día.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

\- Pues ya salió de sus clases de arte y no tengo tiempo de llevarlo a casa – suspiro intentando pensar en una solución.

\- Si usted quiere yo podría llevarlo a casa – dijo entusiasmado.

\- Enserio podrías hacerlo? – ella compartió la emoción ajena.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, claro si a usted no le molesta.

\- Bueno, pero él es algo especial ¿ok? Déjame ir a hablar primero con él.

Ambos se dirigieron al edificio de arte y ahí estaba parado el chico mirando al cielo, se veía tan tierno con su uniforme de preparatoria y su libro de arte en la mano derecha, observaba el cielo como si fuese lo más impresionante del mundo.

\- Levi, reacciona – dijo Zoe mientras jaloneaba al pelinegro después de haberle estado hablando por cinco minutos para que saliera de su ensoñación, cosa que le pareció familiar a Eren quien sabe por qué.

\- ¿Qué sucede Zoe? – hablo sin hacer ninguna expresión en su hermoso rostro y con un tono un tanto aburrido.

\- Estemmmmm – se empezó a retorcer en su lugar como signo de su nerviosismo – creo que hoy no podre llevarte de regreso a casa, aun tengo cosas que hacer – hablo muy rápido y apenas fue algo entendible, tanto que Eren no entendió casi nada.

\- Bien, entonces me retirare – comenzó a caminar sin devolverle la mirada.

\- Levi espera – lo sujeto del brazo haciendo que el chico volteara y casi la fulminara con la mirada, acto seguido la castaña lo soltó como si quemara y en su rostro se formo una pequeña mueca como de miedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sin mucho interés.

\- He conseguido quien te lleve a casa por mi – sonrió emocionada y jalo a Eren del brazo – el es Eren y me está ayudando, es mi asistente.

\- No necesito alguien que me lleve a casa – volvió a mostrar su rostro inexpresivo.

\- Vamos, hazlo por mí – hizo un puchero – para sentirme segura que llegaras a salvo a casa.

\- Tsk – chasqueo la lengua – está bien, mucho gusto, me llamo Levi Rivaille – le tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

\- Yo soy Eren Jeager – contesto el saludo tomando la mano del menor, la cual le pareció muy suave, tanto que no quería soltarla nunca.

\- Ya me puedes soltar? – pregunto después de que habían pasado dos minutos y aun no lo soltaba el castaño. Zoe solo sonrió y entendió el porqué de que su "asistente" preguntara tanto por su protegido.

\- Si, lo siento – se disculpo – solo me quede pensando – _"en una vida a tu lado"_ pensó. El chico solo sonrió como si supiera lo que pensaba, aunque eso era imposible no se pudo evitar que el castaño se sonrojara.

\- Bueno, vamos – más que una sugerencia eso había sonado como una orden, pero el castaño acepto encantado.

Caminaron por el campus, todos se les quedaban mirando, en primera porque Eren era el chico más popular de la escuela, en segundo porque ambos eran muy lindos y llamaban mucho la atención. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se dirigieron a lo que era una súper moto, el menor se quedo parado sin ganas de subirse.

\- Vamos, este es mi medio de transporte, no tengas miedo – le regalo una linda sonrisa Eren.

\- No creo que sea seguro, mejor llamare un taxi – maldijo internamente a Zoe y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

\- Vamos, yo te cuidare – y ahí estaba nuevamente esa radiante sonrisa por la que varias chicas suspiraban.

\- Tsk – Levi iba a aceptar subirse cuando se repente un deportivo rojo se paro justo atrás de donde se encontraba estacionada la motocicleta.

\- Pero si es el pequeño Levi – comento el rubio que manejaba dicho deportivo - ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas?

\- Voy saliendo de mis clases – no mostro ninguna expresión.

\- Bien, vamos te llevo a casa – sonrió mientras lo tomaba dulcemente por la cintura, cosa que Eren no se la podía creer.

\- Lo siento Eren, me tengo que ir – se encamino hacia el auto, pero Eren lo detuvo.

\- Pero yo prometí a la profesora Zoe que te llevaría a casa, se puede preocupar.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo cuidar muy bien de él – nuevamente el rubio lo tomo de la cintura a Levi en un abrazo un poco comprometedor, que no le agrado para nada a ninguno de los otros dos.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya con Eren – dijo el pelinegro soltándose del agarre – ya quedo con Zoe de llevarme a casa – volteo a ver a Eren – vamos – hizo un ademan al castaño para irse. Erwin por su parte se fue molesto en su deportivo.

\- ¿Quién era él? – cuestiono el castaño.

\- Un amigo de Zoe – se puso pensativo un momento – pero no me agrada del todo – Eren no sabía porque pero escuchar eso era un poco reconfortante - ¿puedo confiarte un secreto?

\- Si, por supuesto – sonrió alegre.

\- La verdad es que Erwin es gay – esa confesión no le agrado para nada al castaño ¿Cómo es que Levi sabía acerca de eso? – ¿Qué como lo sé? Fácil, quiere tener sexo conmigo, es asqueroso – lo dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Eren estaba de piedra, no se la podía creer realmente – por eso odio a todos los homosexuales, no deberían existir – su mirada se torno filosa mientras decía eso – pero sabes, tú me inspiras confianza ¿nunca tratarías de hacer algo así conmigo verdad? – se le acerco lentamente casi uniendo su cuerpo al contrario, cosa que le pareció tan sexy a Eren, pero las palabras del menor retumbaban en su cabeza – ¿verdad Eren? – insistió.

\- Ehhhhhhhhh! – estaba muy nervioso – claro, claro… yo nunca intentaría hacer nada con otro hombre, eso está mal – no sabía muy bien lo que decía, solo no quería que el chico lo mirara raro.

\- Bien, entonces deberíamos ir a mi casa ¿no?

\- S-si, vamos sube – le tendió un casco para que se lo pusiera, se subieron a la moto y partieron de la escuela. Levi se sujeto de la cintura de Eren en un pequeño abrazo que ponía nervioso de más al castaño, se sentía tan cálido.

El castaño no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Levi, pero si odiaba a los homosexuales entonces ¿Por qué había besado a súper titán anteriormente? No lo entendía.

 **Cerebro.**

Identidad secreta: Armin (no saben de su existencia, solo ayuda a sus amigos desde la base)

Edad: 21 años.

Ocupación: estudiante de literatura.

Pasatiempos: leer.

Descripción: hombre delgado, cabello rubio, 1.65m, ojos azules.

Habilidades: leer la mente y se puede comunicar con los demás telepáticamente, así como mover algunos objetos (no muy grandes) con la mente.

Dato curioso: lo confunden regularmente con una chica.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Qué tal? ¿se lo esperaban? :v

Creo que serán puros capítulos cortos por el momento xD

¿Han escuchado esa canción? A mí me gusta mucho :3


	4. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la canción inicial no se de quien sea pero no me pertenece tampoco.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _\- Tu tío y tu prima han llegado cariño - aviso la bella mujer al entrar al cuarto de su pequeño hijo - ¿estás listo? - el niño se sobresalto al escuchar eso y comenzó a temblar - has esto por mama si? - dijo en un susurro muy bajo._

 _\- Tengo miedo mami – se aferro a las piernas de la hermosa mujer - me toca en lugares que se siente raro y me duele - chillo el infante._

 _\- Aguanta solo un poco más bebé - lo abrazo amorosamente y deposito un beso tierno en su frente, el niño solo bajo la mirada y apretó los puños._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Camino a casa del menor todo iba bastante bien hasta que de repente empezó a llover, y con la lluvia llegaron los relámpagos y truenos iluminando toda la noche.

Cuando relampagueo por primera vez Levi cerró los ojos y cuando el cielo rugió furioso no pudo evitar aferrarse fuertemente a su acompañante.

\- Demonios, el pronóstico del tiempo no aviso nada sobre lluvias el día de hoy - exclamo enojado el castaño - de haber sabido hubiera traído mejor el auto.

\- Apresúrate, quiero llegar rápido a casa - exigió el pequeño.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos? - cuestiono el castaño enternecido por esa linda faceta del menor, no obteniendo respuesta - no te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo nada malo te pasara - le regalo una linda sonrisa, para que se tranquilizara el menor, que pareció funcionar un poco.

Mientras Levi y Eren seguían su camino un rayo alcanzo un edificio. La gente corría asustada, de repente comenzaron a salir más rayos por todas partes, acto que llamo la atención de Armin, puesto que no era para nada normal. Con sus poderes pudo percatarse de una presencia extraña y poderosa, que era la causante de dicho alboroto. Casualmente el edificio donde había caído el rayo era un banco de la ciudad. Intento comunicarse con Eren, pero por alguna razón no podía contactarlo, Mikasa se encontraba ocupada resolviendo otro caso, Jean y Marco también, por lo que solo quedaba Sasha; quien acudió de inmediato al lugar de los hechos.

\- Alto ahí villano - exclamo valerosa apuntando al chico con su arco.

\- ¿Pero qué lindo regalo tenemos aquí? - sonrió sínicamente el chico.

\- Mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que los villanos hagan de las suyas - terminó de decir eso y disparo una flecha, la cual fue desviada por un campo electromagnético que protegía al contrario.

\- Parece que eres muy valiente, me agrada eso - hizo una pausa – pero eso no funcionara conmigo - salto hacia donde se encontraba ella expulsando una gran cantidad de rayos por todos lados, afortunadamente ella pudo escapar de ellos gracias a su agilidad.

\- Armin, necesito refuerzos - se comunico con el rubio.

\- No te distraigas cuando estés conmigo preciosa - la tomo de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, mientras le provocaba varias descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente - nos veremos de nuevo lindura - la recostó en el piso y se fue del lugar con todo el dinero que pudo.

 **Cazadora.**

 **Identidad secreta:** Sasha Braus.

Edad: 22 años.

 **Ocupación:** estudiante gastronomía.

 **Pasatiempos:** alpinismo.

 **Descripción:** Mujer delgada, cabello castaño, muy activa, ojos grandes y expresivos, cabello no muy largo.

 **Habilidades:** agilidad, rápida, sabe artes marciales, puede saltar distancias largas, sabe utilizar gran variedad de armas y tiene una excelente puntería.

 **Dato curioso:** su comida favorita son las papatas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pues no mucho, solo disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar u.u

Si alguien sigue esta historia deje su comentario, se aceptan sugerencias :v


	5. ¿Miedo a los truenos?

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la canción inicial no se de quien sea pero no me pertenece tampoco.

 **Advertencias:** violación, shota, hard.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _\- Bien mocoso, mi padre te está esperando - dijo una chica de cabello negro y corto con una expresión seria._

 _\- No quiero, mi tío es malo y me lastima – chillo el niño._

 _\- No seas un estúpido llorón - jaló al infante de la mano, lo arrastro hasta una habitación que parecía un altar y lo recostó sobre una especie de mesa._

 _\- Mami ayúdame – decía desesperado el niño, ya que sabía lo que seguía puesto que no era la primera vez que le hacían esto._

 _\- Resiste bebé – le dedico una dulce sonrisa y comenzó a cantar._

 _Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam (La boca del justo meditará sabiduría)_

 _et lingua eius loquetur iudicium. (y su lengua dirá su juicio.)_

 _El tío del niño se acerco a su sobrino y amarro sus brazos y pies a los extremos de la mesa mientras comenzaba a desnudarlo lentamente._

 _Beatus vir qui suffert temptationem, (Bendito sea el hombre que resiste a la tentación,)_

 _quoniam cum probatus fuerit (pues cuando haya pasado la prueba)_

 _accipiet coronam vitae. (recibirá la corona de la vida.)_

 _Una vez que el niño estaba completamente desnudo comenzó a besar su cuerpo desnudo, mientras se desnudaba a sí mismo, la prima del infante solo observaba la escena y la madre seguía cantando._

 _Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. (Señor, fuego divino, ten piedad.)_

 _Oh quam sancta, (Oh, cuán santa,)_

 _De un momento a otro y sin preparar al niño comenzó a penetrarlo fuertemente arrancando lágrimas y gritos del niño, por lo que su madre cantaba más fuerte para imponerse al llanto del pequeño,_

 _quam serena, (cuán serena,)_

 _quam benigna, (cuán benevolente,)_

 _Cuando el señor eyaculo dentro del interior del menor lo mordió fuertemente del cuello y su hija lo mordió de un brazo succionando la sangre del infante._

 _quam amoena, (cuán hermosa,)_

 _oh castitatis lilium (oh, lirio de la pureza.)_

 _Ese era un pequeño ritual que efectuaban cada semana._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

\- Hemos llegado - anuncio Eren estacionándose frente a la casa de Levi.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? - pregunto un poco nervioso, cuando se escuchó un fuerte trueno.

\- Creo que será mejor me vaya a casa, no quiero ser una molestia para tu familia – sonrió.

\- No lo serás, solo vivo con mi madre y ella salió por un viaje de negocios - agacho la mirada para ocultar un poco su sonrojo, la verdad era que le tenía miedo a los días lluviosos y no quería estar solo; pero eso era algo que no iba a admitir.

\- Está bien, te haré algo de compañía - sonrió más feliz puesto que pasaría la noche con ese chico tan lindo, no, "Jeager contrólate a ti mismo" se repetía varias veces.

Al entrar a la casa noto que era muy grande, toda pintada en blanco y sobre todo estaba impecable, ni una pizca de polvo por donde viera, hasta le daba algo de miedo pisar ese piso tan pulcro con sus zapatos mojados. Levi le hizo señas para que lo siguiera y así fue, cuando subieron las escaleras pudo ver el cuadro de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos parecidos a los del pelinegro, al parecer la belleza era de familia.

\- Esta es mi habitación - abrió la puerta y al entrar se encontró con un cuarto con paredes blancas, una cama enorme con sabanas blancas, cortinas blancas, todo era de color blanco, incluso los muebles, estaba perfectamente limpio, y en una esquina junto al ventanal se encontraban unas pinturas, era la única parte de la habitación que se encontraba desordenada.

Se dispuso a admirar las pinturas y todas eran de lindos paisajes, al parecer le gustaba dibujar paisajes. Estaba tan entretenido viendo el trabajo de Levi que hasta se había olvidado donde se encontraba. Cuando dio la vuelta su corazón se detuvo y se acelero al mismo tiempo. Ahí estaba ese hermoso chico terminando de sacarse los pantalones para quedar solo en unos bóxers ajustados de color negro que contrastaba perfectamente con esa piel tan blanca. Era delgado, pero tenía bien marcados sus músculos, pareciese que hacia ejercicio en su tiempo libre, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de él.

\- Eren ¿te encuentras bien? - cuestiono un poco confundido al ver que el castaño se había quedado congelado.

\- Levi que haces? – reacciono cuando vio que estaba a punto de sacarse el bóxer.

\- No es obvio? Tomare una ducha con agua caliente porque estoy todo empapado, tú debes hacer lo mismo - se acerco a Eren con una toalla en mano - ten, el baño está ahí - señalo una puerta. Eren por su parte estaba embobado - dame tu ropa para meterla a la secadora en lo que te bañas - ordeno, pero como no le hacía caso se acerco a Eren - ¿o quieres que te ayude? - sonrió con malicia, sacando de su fantasía al otro.

\- No, no, no es necesario - contesto apenado.

\- Bien, dame tu ropa - extendió la mano, mientras Eren dudaba - vamos, no es como si tuvieras algo diferente a mí.

\- Bien, se quito la camisa, los calcetines y el pantalón, luego se enredo la toalla en la cintura y se bajo los bóxers, cosa que le causo gracia al menor.

\- Como no tengo nada de ropa para prestarte ten esto -le ofreció una bata de baño rosa, puesto que pertenecía a su madre - debe de servir mientras se seca tu ropa.

\- Gra-gracias - y se metió a la ducha.

Levi llevo la ropa mojada al cuarto de lavado y la coloco dentro de la lavadora. De ahí se dirigió al cuarto de su madre y tomo un baño de agua caliente.

Cuando Eren salió del baño se encontró con que todo el desorden que habían hecho - el piso mojado - ya estaba limpio, tanto en el cuarto, como en las escaleras, no había rastro de suciedad alguna. Bajo a buscar a Levi y lo encontró en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

\- ¿Qué estas cocinando? - cuestiono curioso.

\- Estofado, servirá por si nos fuésemos a enfermar por habernos mojado - Eren pensó que para ser solo un niño, era muy responsable - también hice chocolate ¿quieres un poco? - ofreció una taza con el caliente liquido.

\- Si, gracias eres muy amable – eso debería ser un sueño, un lindo sueño para Eren.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad Jean y Marco habían ido a rescatar a Sasha, por lo que ya se encontraban en la base de investigación con Armin. Marco estaba curando las heridas de la chica con sus poderes, puesto que tenía varias quemaduras.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso Armin? - pregunto furioso Jean.

\- Sasha fue a combatir contra un enemigo, pero al parecer era muy fuerte, no debí haberle pedido que fuera.

\- Demonios Armin, ya te habíamos quedado que nadie iría solo a ninguna misión, que iríamos en parejas - reclamaba mientras jaloneaba al pequeño de la camisa.

\- Lo siento, se que fue mi culpa, yo no quería que esto pasara - comenzó a llorar el rubio.

\- Vamos Jean, cálmate – intervino Marco -no todo fue culpa de él, Sasha tomo una decisión también, contrólate - decía mientras posaba sus manos tiernamente en el pecho del castaño para tranquilizarlo.

\- Tsk, lo sé, perdóname Armin - dijo cabizbajo.

\- Te comprendo Jean, me siento impotente puesto que no soy de mucha ayuda.

\- No digas eso Armin, tu siempre nos ayudas ¿verdad Jean?

\- Pero estos villanos son diferentes, no puedo leer sus pensamientos, tienen una barrera que me lo impide, solo pude escuchar una canción muy extraña.

\- Maldita sea, siguen apareciendo más.

\- Tenemos que pensar en algo, y Sasha se encuentra bien, solo necesita descansar un poco - intervino Marco.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentran Mikasa y Eren?

\- Mikasa está investigando lo del asalto al banco de sangre de la ciudad y Eren, bueno - hizo una pausa - a él no lo he podido contactar.

\- Maldición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Veamos algo en la Tv - propuso Levi después de que terminaron de comer, Eren acepto gustoso - ¿Qué quieres ver?

\- Lo que tú quieras - sonrió amablemente, mientras la cara del menor se iluminaba.

\- Bien, mira lo que tengo aquí - de su mochila saco varios DVD - es mi colección - sonrió maliciosamente, Eren por su parte se quedo de piedra al ver lo que le estaba mostrando - creo este será de tu agrado – _"asiáticas ardientes XXX"_ el titulo que pudo divisar el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - su rostro se deformo en una mueca muy extraña.

\- Bueno, es que Zoe mencionó que tu novia es una asiática muy hermosa, celosa y posesiva - decía mientras ponía el DVD en la televisión.

\- La profesora Hanji dijo eso? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Acaso es mentira? - Eren se quedo pensando, sería raro que a su edad no tuviera novia, así que decidió decir que si era su novia, nadie tenía porque enterarse que era mentira.

En la pantalla comenzaron a salir varias chicas, era como si fuera un prostíbulo, las chicas atendían a los hombres en ropa interior, todos les metían mano. Aparecían escenas de chicas teniendo sexo con los clientes en cualquier lugar, pero eso si todas ellas eran asiáticas. A Eren eso no le llamaba para nada la atención, pero volteaba a un lado y Levi estaba ido viendo el video, mientras se frotaba el pene por encima del pequeño bóxer que traía puesto. Dios, se le estaba empezando a marcar el bulto y se miraba tan sexy ese chico.

Levi noto que Eren estaba algo distraído con el video y entonces volteo a verlo directo a los ojos.

\- Las asiáticas no te gustan tanto? – ladeo la cabeza mientras esperaba que le contestara.

\- No, si, bueno veras - comenzó a tartamudear por su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos? Decídete - hizo una pausa – ohhh ya sé, lo que tú quieres es otro tipo de fetiche ¿es así? - Eren solo trago grueso - bien, se levanto rápidamente hacía la TV y saco el DVD, el castaño solo aprovechaba para admirar esas hermosas nalguitas que tenía frente a él, haciendo que su titán comenzara a despertar - este debe servir - le mostro uno de colegialas.

Cuando se volteo Levi pudo divisar que Eren tenía una erección debajo de la bata de baño.

\- Parece que si hice una buena elección con las colegialas, eres medio pervertido Eren - sonrió nuevamente con malicia.

\- Espera ¿Qué? No, estás equivocado - sentía su rostro arder por la vergüenza.

\- Ya sé, porque no hacemos una competencia? - dijo entusiasmado.

\- ¿Competencia de qué? - pregunto dudoso.

\- Veamos quién lo tiene más grande - contestó como si fuese lo más normal.

\- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? Estás loco Levi, no podemos hacer eso.

\- Ohhh vamos, es algo normal entre los chicos hoy en día, mis compañeros de la escuela lo hacen, solo que yo no tengo muchos amigos - bajo el rostro como si estuviese algo triste, cosa que le dio ternura a Eren y lo abrazo.

\- No te pongas así, debes tener algunos amigos - pero en ese instante se quedo congelado, no debería incitarlo a que haga eso con otros chicos, le daban celos solo de pensarlo.

\- Esta bien, hagamos una apuesta - Eren no sabía que pensar, esa sonrisa no le agradaba para nada - el perdedor deberá masturbar al ganador.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, eso es aun peor Levi - dijo cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

\- Vamos Eren, estamos solos, nadie tiene porque enterarse - el pelinegro se puso de pie frente a Eren - o tienes miedo de perder? - al decir eso se bajo el bóxer liberando su pene ya erecto y colocándolo cerca del rostro del mayor, era realmente grande para alguien de su estatura y edad. Eren solo trago grueso, se miraba tan malditamente sexy.

\- No sé – Levi se puso a gatas frente a Eren que estaba sentado en el piso.

\- Vamos, no seas tímido - se acerco lentamente a Eren, siguiendo a gatas y lentamente le quito la bata de baño que cubría ese gran titán que se encontraba más que firme - vaya, sí que es grande - se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas de Eren y junto sus cuerpos desnudos - creo que perdí - dijo mordiéndose el labio de manera muy provocativa, Eren por su parte no podía moverse, ni hablar, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar las sensaciones que le daba tener al menor encima de él - tendré que pagar mi castigo - lentamente comenzó a masturbar mutuamente los dos penes, su delicada mano subía y bajaba lentamente apretando ambos miembros haciendo que se frotaran entre sí. Parecía una fantasía, se sentía malditamente bien - ¿te gusta esto Eren? - susurro bajito.

\- Si, se siente tan bien - soltó un gemido y sus manos viajaron al trasero de Levi, era tan suave.

Por su parte Levi seguía con su trabajo de masturbación, de pronto se separo de Eren y se puso a la altura del miembro contrario y comenzó a succionarlo con la boca, para el castaño eso era la gloria. Así continuo hasta que Eren eyaculo en su boca.

 **Maruko.**

 **Identidad secreta:** Marco Boldt.

 **Edad:** 20 años.

 **Ocupación:** estudiante de medicina.

 **Pasatiempos:** leer, sobre todo poesía.

 **Descripción:** hombre alto de cabello negro y corto, ojos cafés, delgado y con muchas pecas en el rostro.

 **Habilidades:** puede estirar su cuerpo como un elástico alcanzando dimensiones extraordinarias, además de poseer una habilidad que permite curar las heridas de las personas.

 **Dato curioso:** tiene pecas en sus pompis (solo su pareja lo sabe).

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pues aquí reportándome con esta historia, creo ya saben quién es el niño de las primeras partes (letras cursivas) ¿no?

Pues la canción si no la conocen se llama "Lilium" y es del opening de "Elfen Lied" que es un anime/manga gore muy hermoso por cierto, si no lo han visto se los recomiendo, el anime lo descontinuaron porque era muy gore e.e, así que si quieren ver el final pueden buscar el manga; a mí en lo particular no me gusto el final del manga (no haré spoilers) u.u

¿Se esperaban que Levi hiciera eso? ¿Qué creen que sigue? Como ven me gusta invertir edades, me gusta más Levi de peque y Eren mayor que él :v

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia son aceptadas, gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, saludos!


	6. Lealtad

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama y la canción inicial no se de quien sea pero no me pertenece tampoco.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Kolibel'naya (**_ _ **Колыбельная**_ _ **) / Lullaby**_

 _De fondo se escuchaba una linda canción de cuna mientras unas personas discutían._

 _Загляни ты в сердечко мне / You gaze into my little heart_

 _И скажи "уходи" зиме / And say: winter "go away"_

 _Ветер воет, а ты грей меня / The wind wails, yet you keep me warm_

 _Небо стонет, а у нас весна / The sky weeps, but amidst us there is spring_

 _\- No dejare que le pongas de nuevo una mano encima a mi hijo - decía una mujer de cabello negro y piel muy blanca - él es lo más importante que tengo en este mundo - gritaba mientras se ponía frente al niño para protegerlo - todo este tiempo yo he estado equivocada - lloraba porque sabía lo que pasaría con ella al revelarse._

 _\- Eres una maldita zorra, nosotros hemos cuidado de ustedes y así es como nos pagas desgraciada - gritaba el hombre, estaba hambriento y quería el poder que les otorgaba el pequeño niño cada vez que completaban ese extraño ritual._

 _Попроси у облаков / Plea the clouds_

 _Подарить нам белых снов / To give us a back a clear sky_

 _Ночь плывет и мы за ней / Night falls and with her we fall_

 _В мир таинственных огней / In the land of enigmatic flames_

 _\- Mami, tengo miedo, no dejes que se me acerquen - pedía el pequeño mientras se ocultaba detrás del cuerpo de su madre._

 _\- Yo te protegeré cariño - acaricio el rostro del lindo niño para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco._

 _\- Vaya que par tan patético - dijo la prima del pequeño - tal vez deberíamos matar a los dos y así borraríamos de este mundo a dos basuras despreciables como ellos._

 _\- Sí cariño, ya es hora de que nos deshagamos de ellos - comento una mujer que iba entrando a la casa._

 _Разгони ты тоску во мне / Hasten my craving for you_

 _Неспокойно у меня в душе / Unrest my soul_

 _En eso los tres villanos saltaron contra la mujer que protegía a su pequeño hijo y comenzaron a pelear, ella aunque era muy poderosa no se comparaba con sus contrincantes, además de que la superaban en número. Los tres la atacaban a la vez. El niño comenzó a llorar al ver que estaban golpeando a su madre, era una escena horrible._

 _De repente el hombre atravesó el corazón de la mujer con su brazo, haciendo que ella cayera al piso escupiendo sangre; ese era su fin y no había sido capaz de proteger a su bebé. Aunque ella sabía que todo eso ya estaba escrito y nada lo podía cambiar._

 _Попроси у облаков / Plea the clouds_

 _Подарить нам белых снов / To give us back the lights_

 _Ночь плывет и мы за ней / Night falls and we fall with her_

 _В мир таинственных огней / In the land of enigmatic flames_

 _\- No! Mami! Mami! No mueras - gritaba desconsolado el pequeño - no me dejes solo - sus lindos ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas - tu dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo - en eso los asesinos se voltearon a verlo._

 _\- Es tu turno mocoso, ahora te comeremos a ti - dijo la mujer más grande enseñando sus colmillos y abalanzándose sobre él._

 _Pero algo en la presencia del niño cambio, de pronto comenzó a emanar energía oscura a su alrededor, incluso era visible, como ondas de llamas purpura con negro, las cuales comenzaron a consumir a la mujer que se había acercado demasiado a él. El cuerpo de la mujer se consumió en un instante dejando solo cenizas._

 _Попроси у облаков / Plea the clouds_

 _Подарить нам белых снов / To give us back the lights_

 _Ночь плывет и мы за ней / Night falls and we fall with her_

 _В мир таинственных огней / In the land of enigmatic flames_

 _\- Eres un monstruo - dijo espantado su tío - como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi esposa maldito - lo único que podía hacer era insultarlo desde lejos, porque tenía miedo de acercarse y acabar igual que lo había hecho su esposa, su hija se encontraba paralizada de igual forma._

 _\- Los únicos monstruos aquí son ustedes malditos - grito el niño, mientras que con su poder mental los paralizaba para que no pudieran escapar. A pesar de apenas ser un niño era inmensamente poderoso, como para acabar con un ejército de gente igual a ellos si así lo deseaba._

 _Esta vez no necesito acercarse, con simplemente pensarlo su tío comenzó a arder en llamas, estaba disfrutando realmente todo esto._

 _\- Eres un idiota - hablo la mama del niño que aun no moría - yo era la única que podía controlarlo._

 _Попроси у облаков / Plea the clouds_

 _Подарить нам белых снов / To give us back the lights_

 _Ночь плывет и мы за ней / Night falls and we fall with her_

 _В мир таинственных огней / In the land of enigmatic flames_

 _Cuando el cuerpo del hombre se consumió por complete volteo a ver a su prima, la cual estaba inmóvil - es tu turno - comento el pequeño. Ella se encontraba petrificada tanto del miedo como por los poderes del niño, estaba a su merced. Esperaba lo peor, el niño acaricio lentamente su rostro y de repente comenzó a ejercer presión en su cabeza hundiendo su mano como si fuese un cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla. Ella gritaba del enorme dolor que sentía. La iba a matar pero una voz lo saco de su trance._

 _\- Cariño, ven con mama - seguía escupiendo sangre - tengo algo muy importante que pedirte - el chiquillo corrió de inmediato a donde se encontraba su amada madre, la abrazo y escucho atentamente lo que ella le pedía en su lecho de muerte. Pasaron unos minutos y ella falleció en los brazos de su lindo hijo. El edificio en el que se encontraban se consumió en las ardientes llamas de un fuego oscuro, borrando todo rastro de lo que una vez paso ahí._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

\- Eren, despierta - Levi intentaba despertar al castaño desde hace media hora, pero parecía simplemente imposible - que despiertes te digo - grito lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando su objetivo.

\- Levi! Buenos días! ¿Qué paso? - dijo apresurado.

\- Ya es tarde, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a la escuela - dijo enfadado - bueno, si no me apuro yo llegaré tarde, tu no sé - Eren noto que se encontraba completamente vestido con su ropa.

\- ¿Cuándo me vestí? - pregunto confundido, puesto que no lo recordaba, lo que si recordaba era a ese lindo angelito practicándole un oral.

\- ¿Cómo que cuando? - chasqueo la lengua - ayer, en cuanto saliste de bañarte te di la ropa después de haberla metido a la secadora, te cambiaste y quedaste dormido en mi cama - puso su cara de aburrimiento - ni siquiera cenaste nada - finalizo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me dormí justo después de haberme bañado? ¿Acaso no cenamos estofado y chocolate caliente?

\- No, ¿Qué parte de que te quedaste dormido al salir de la ducha no entiendes? Y no me gusta el chocolate caliente - mientras platicaban arreglaba su mochila.

\- Entonces tu yo nunca este... - se quedo en blanco.

\- Tu y yo nunca ¿Qué? - se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

\- Nada, no es nada - todo ha de haber sido un sueño pensó. Pero había sido tan real, aun podía sentir las sensaciones que causaba su linda boca sobre su pen...

\- Bien, si ya está todo claro vayámonos a clases - Levi interrumpió los pensamientos del castaño.

\- Si, yo te llevo a la escuela - sonrió emocionado.

\- No, gracias - hizo una pausa - Erwin vendrá por mi - dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Erwin? ¿Por qué irías con él? - pregunto indignado.

\- Porque él tiene carro y tu una moto, y ni loco me vuelvo a subir en una - abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan a Eren para que lo siguiera.

Eren se fue a la escuela pensando en todo lo que había pasado, igual y si había sido un sueño, de ser así ¿que era verdad y que era mentira?, algo no cuadraba en todo eso, pero realmente no podía recordarlo bien. Tal vez si había sido un juego de su mente perversa. Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido y eso lo atormentaba, él quería hacer esas cosas que su subconsciente le hizo imaginar en sueños.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- Vaya, parece que madrugaste - dijo con ironía Annie.

\- Me pidieron que viniera lo antes posible ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? - contesto enojada la recién llegada.

\- No seas tan mal educada, nosotros solo somos simples mensajeros - ahora era Berthold el que hablaba.

\- Tenemos lo que pediste - Reiner mostro una bolsa que sostenía en sus manos - ¿Quién diría que eres una adicta a esta mierda? - soltó una carcajada.

\- Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa, solo entréguenmelo y váyanse a hacer sus porquerías malditos.

\- Pero que boquita tienes y que valor - se acerco Annie abrazándola lentamente de forma seductora.

\- No tengo tiempo, solo dámelo - extendió la mano.

\- Así me gusta, yo te daría toda la noche si me lo pides de esa forma - sonrió victorioso Reiner.

\- No me provoquen, saben que puedo matarlos malditas basuras.

\- Tranquila preciosa, si no quieres unirte a nosotros en una intensa noche de placer está bien - le dio un beso en la boca - pero tampoco te creas la gran cosa - al terminar de decir eso la golpeo en el estomago y uso uno de sus movimientos para tirarla al piso - porque no sabes de lo que somos capaces.

\- Calmate tu también Annie - la beso tiernamente Berthold.

\- Hey, eso no se vale no empiecen sin mi - corrió Reiner a abrazar a Berth por la espalda y besar su cuello.

\- Demonios, hagan eso cuando me vaya - dijo con molestia la invitada.

\- Lo siento, me emocione demasiado - le lanzo la bolsa - tómala, pero a cambio queremos que hagas algo por nosotros.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren bastardos? - pregunto sin inmutarse ni un poco.

\- Fácil, queremos que demuestres tu lealtad a nuestro grupo - sonrió Annie.

\- Sean claros, no tengo mucho tiempo ya les dije.

\- Bien, queremos que mates a alguien por nosotros - hizo una pausa mientras jugaba con su cabello.

\- Con un demonio ¿a quién quieren que mate? Apresúrense, no tengo tiempo para jugar a las adivinanzas.

\- Que aburrida eres - se acerco Berthold - queremos que asesines a...

 **Titán Girl.**

 **Identidad secreta:** Annie Leonhart.

 **Edad:** 22 años.

 **Ocupación:** estudiante de ingeniería mecánica.

 **Pasatiempos:** divertirse con sus amigos.

 **Descripción:** cabello rubio, no muy largo, ojos azules, delgada y una nariz algo prominente.

 **Habilidades:** súper fuerza, rapidez y capacidad de volar.

 **Dato curioso:** esta ciegamente enamorada de Berthold, tanto que acepto tener una relación demasiado extraña con él y compartirlo con Reiner.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Solo puedo decir que se me fue de las manos...

La canción se llama "Lullaby" no recuerdo el artista, pero es una mujer, es una canción muy bonita. No puse la versión en español, porque no me convenció :v


End file.
